


Interlude IV (Showtime)

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logic | Logan Sanders Is Not Okay, Logic | Logan Sanders Snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONLogan and Remus argue.If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Interlude IV (Showtime)

In the far back of their apartment parking lot, Logan can hear the echoing of a clock from their neighbors 

“We're finally free! Welcome home. It's just you and me now, standing alone. The world is ours!” 

“No it isn't.”

“Get in the car.” Remus grins at Logan like Logan’s joking but his face is still as stone. 

“This isn't finished.” 

Remus’ grin turns sour but it’s still there. After a few moments of silence. “What?”

Logan starts pacing and runs a hand through his hair. “Even though the kid's dead, I'm still seeing red. I'm just a shell of his form that his innocence shed.” 

Remus’ grin turns into a scowl and sneers out. “He lived a good life and he gave it to you.”

Logan gives a sarcastic grin at Remus’ statement “Oh is that right? You know it's not true! Look at him showered in blood and flowers, now look in my eyes, he still holds the power! After years and tears and confronting his fears, He's dead on his record for the world to hear. And they'll all think that it was suicide, but Remus I know it was you inside.”

Remus smiles sarcastically. “I saved him. I held him til the moment he died.”

“You choked him out of his own goddamn mind! You promised the world to him a goddamn lie!”

“What do you want from me!?”

“Oh, look outside yourself!” 

They both breathe heavily in silence. The tension strong as they stare each other down.

Remus turns around and refuses to look at him. “I won't help you take him down.”

Logan tightens his face. “Fine.” He suddenly smiles wide, “I'll do it by myself!”

Remus hears the sudden change in tone and turns around in concern. “You don't need it”

Logan smiles sinisterly, “Oh, I know that I need it.” 

The sudden changes in attitude gives both whiplash, but it only fuels Logan’s insanity and Remus’ concern. “He's been gone for years, I know you can beat it!”

“No, look in the mirror. You know we both fear him. We're one in the same, we're afraid to be near him! We utter the name with our spirits defeated, but you let me kill him. You're worse than Janus!” Logan sticks a finger in Remus’ chest. 

Remus looks pained for the first time since it happened. “I told you to end it, it was all for the best.” 

But Logan doesn’t even register Remus’ look, “So I have you to blame for this pain in my chest!” 

They both scream at the same time. **“No!”**

Logan sticks his finger back into Remus’ chest. “If you won't go I will! To avenge the lost soul I killed!”

Remus pushes aside Logan’s hand. “You're filling your heart up with hate all the same as the kid that you just left face down on the pavement!”

“It's time I made a statement, a pity the city has ruined us. We could've fooled Hollywood just the two of us, but Janus has made a fool of us.” Logan starts out strong but sounds like a hurt animal by the end. 

Remus tries to cover up his concern with sarcasm and scoffs, “You're lost.”

Logan has a crazed look in his eye and for the first time in a long time, Remus is scared of his partner. 

“One, two, three, four. Is this what love is really for? Is this all I get for being yours? The kid in front of me in blood and gore? Five, six, seven, eight. Years put to waste for all I hate. They'll all know Janus’ fate!” 

“The show's about to start, don't be late.”


End file.
